Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Yuna's New Sibling Part 1. The episode begins one day in the Golden Oaks Library, Princess Yuna introduce the young human counterparts to her friends and mentors. Princess Yuna: I would like you to meet my friends. This is Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, my other friends, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Ken, Lil' Nelson, Princess Harumi, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, P.I.X.A.L., Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, and Bladvic. Lloyd Garmadon: Hello. Laval: Nice to meet you. Cragger: (shakes Tom Sawyer's hand) Pleasure to meet you. Tom Sawyer: Nice to meet y'all too. Benjamin Hood: It sure was nice making new friends. Natasha Hood: It sure is. Misako: What a delighted to meet you all. Then, Yuna started showing them around the library. At the School of Friendship, Twilight and her freinds gave them a big welcome. Twilight Sparkle: Welcome one and all once again to the School of Friendship. Splodge the Kangaroo: Thanks, Princess Twilight. Gallus (Human): Nice place you got here. Gallus: Thanks for the compliment. Sunset Shimmer: Now, if you follow our guidance counselor, Princess Starlight Glimmer, she'll let you all get settled in. Apple Bloom (Human): Golly, our teachers back home would be so jealous! Babs Seed (Human): I'll say, this could be more fancier than this. Cozy Glow (Human): Cool! As for Wallace and Gromit, they too gave them a big welcome to their school as well. Wallace: Welcome to our school, we hope you find it a welcoming committee. Gallus (Human): This is fantastic! Then, Gromit offered them their own notebook to start out with the schools. Scootaloo (Human): Thanks, Gromit. With that, Yuna was very proud to have new friends. Meanwhile in Tartarus, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family are losing patience. Nightmare Moon: What's taking so long?! Bill Cipher: You'd better make a good enough plan, Sheldgoose! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Sorry I'm late, I'm just about making progress of my plan to free you. Dark Sombra: What? Plan to steal the Journals yet? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Not the Journals, the Infinity Stones. Bill Cipher: Whoa! Hold the phone! How can use those Infinity Stones free us from the Tartaraus? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Let's put it simple, Bill Cipher. Each Infinty Stones of Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Time, and Mind. Once we get our hands on all six Inifinity Stone, we'll rule the universe. And with the Space Stone, I'll open a portal to set you all free! What'd ya think? Princess Black Hole: Sounds awesome. But if you failed stealing the Infinity Stones, we'll steal the Journals. Deal? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Deal. Soon, Baron Von Sheldgoose, the League of Villains, Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon, Siege, and Wraith gathered together. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Everyone, we now have a new assignment. Chameleon: What's the catch, Sheldgoose? Eustace Strych: I don't know why Bill Cipher puts you in charge of retrieving the journals. Baron Von Sheldgoose: He's not, Eustace. If we failed stealing the Infinity Stones, we'll steal the Journals. Lord Nooth: And how could these worthless stones be more powerful than the thirteen journals? Wraith: The Infinity Stones contains great source of magic, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Yes, I've waited my whole life to get my claws on the Infinity Stones. Siege: So, what's the plan, Sheldgoose? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Well, instead of getting the journals, we're getting the Infinity Stones. Lord Dragaunus: (chuckles evilly) Excellent idea, we'll be more powerful enough with the stones! At Canterlot, there was a baby shower celebrating to honor Hiro and Luna's new foal and Yuna's new sibling. Princess Luna: Thank you all very much for coming to my baby shower. Princess Celestia: We wouldn't miss it, Little sister. Daisy: You're welcome, Your highness. Maid Marian: We could not be more happier for you, Princess Luna. Just then, Zeng the messenger goose from the Valley of Peace came. Zeng: Everyone, Everypony, Every Creature! Princess Celestia: Calm down, Zeng, what's wrong? Zeng: Princess Celestia, I was send by Master Shifu to warn you and your sister about the evil outcome of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Hiro: What?! Princess Luna: Are you sure? Zeng: Yes, Your highnesses. Baron Von Sheldgoose is on the move, he's going to find all six Infinity Stones so he can use the Space Stone to free them. King Solar Flare: Oh my goodness! Apple Bloom (Human): Wait, what are the infinity stones? Mickey Mouse: The Infinity Stones are six special stones of great power created by the Cosmic Entities, they existed long before time began. The Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Time, and Mind Infinity Stones are the very first six in one Infinity Gauntlet possessed by Thanos who seek their power for absolute control over the universe a long time ago. Princess Flurry Heart: Wow. Sweetie Belle (Human): Now, what would happen if these infinity stones end up on the wrong hand? Rarity (Human): I'm afraid that's the worse part, half the universe would be doomed with one snap on the Infinity Gauntlet while attached to the stones. Emerald: But wait, don't they need the infinity Gauntlet to work with the Infinity Stones? With too many questions to ask, Yuna was giving herself some space. As she was able to control her own magic, Hiro, Luna, and Celestia came to see her. Princess Luna: Everything alright, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yeah, everything's fine, Mama. Princess Celestia: Yuna, we all know now this day would come. Hiro: It's time we tell you something that we should’ve told you long ago. Princess Yuna: What is it, Papa, Mama, Aunt Celestia? Princess Celestia: Yuna, you were born with Infinity Magic. Princess Yuna: You mean... Like the six Infinity Stones. Hiro: Yes, Yuna, the Infinity Magic of Space, Power, Reality, Mind, Time, and Soul. Dr. Quest has informed me that you’ve worked your magic showing the spirit of Hadji's father, Haresh to him, and somehow you've learned how to control your own magic. Princess Yuna: Only because I had to, Papa, I didn't mean to keep the truth from any of you. Princess Celestia: But have you once used your magic to help Tyrone being human at heart? Princess Yuna: Only when I tested, Aunt Celestia. What happened that day when I was born? Hiro: It was a long time ago when your mother was about to have you. Unfortunately, she was sick and dying to give birth to you. That is when your mother was brought to the hospital, Sylvia foretold a vision from Hen Wen that only the Quantum Healing Energy merging along with the six Infinity Stones prayed by a Man of God would save a birth giving mother. During the flashback, it show the past of Yuna’s birth. Hiro: (narrating) And one very day when your mother was brought to the hospital, I did what must be done with Friar Tuck and Chancellor Neighsay to help while your aunt stood by your mother’s side. Doctor Horse: Okay, Your highness. Time to deliver your baby. Princess Luna: (breaths in and out)   Hiro: I hope she makes it.   Chancellor Neighsay: Do not fret, Hiro, the energetic power of the Infinity Stones can help your wife. Hiro: And my alicorn magic will heal both her and our foal, and the quantum energy merged with the Infinity Stone will be strong enough to sustain them both.   Princess Celestia: I hope so. My little sister will be okay though.   Friar Tuck: Yes, Princess Celestia. And with God's help, Chancellor Neighsay and Hiro will make sure of it. (praying) Almighty God, please hear my prayer. Allow your healing hand to comfort Princess Luna and her foal! Chancellor Neighsay: Now, Prince Hiro!   Hiro: Right. With Hiro and Neighsay casting a spell and Friar Tuck praying, it was time Luna's foal to be delivered.   Princess Luna: (grunting)   Doctor Horse: She's getting ready to push! Friar Tuck: I implore you, Lord! Please, help them both! At last, the prayer was working. Princess Luna: (grunts and pushes)   Princess Celestia: That's it, Little sister, keep pushing.   Princess Luna: (grunting and pushing her baby out)   Hiro: Is she alright, Doctor? Doctor Horse: She’s fine. Baby Yuna: (crying) Nurse Redheart: It’s a filly.   Friar Tuck: God be praised! Hiro: Our little filly. Princess Luna: (kissing her forehead) A miracle filly… Yuna. Chancellor Neighsay: Yuna. That’s her name?  Hiro: It was a name Luna and I've decided in Chinese, Malaysian, Japanese, Korean, Breton and Brazilian Portuguese ritual.  Chancellor Neighsay: Yuna. She's a beautiful filly.  Princess Luna: We couldn’t have done it without you, Chancellor Neighsay. Thank you.  Hiro: And thank you, Friar Tuck, for your help.   Friar Tuck: You are most welcome, Prince Hiro. Chancellor Neighsay: My pleasure, Your highnesses. And with that thankful, it got Neighsay thinking about what it means to be a father. One month later, Yuna grew a little as she giggles. Princess Celestia: Hello, Luna. How’s your baby? Princess Luna: She’s doing good.   Baby Yuna: (gurggling and wanting her aunt to hold her) Princess Luna: Would you like to hold her, Sister? Princess Celestia: Sure, Little sister. (to Yuna) Hello, My new little niece. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: It looks like she likes you. Princess Celestia: I know. (laughs as Yuna kissed her cheek)   Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: (as Celestia gave her baby back) Hi, My sweet little baby filly. (kisses and blowing raspberry on her baby's belly) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: (laughs) Ready to play Hide and Seek? Yuna nodded yes and count to 10 by stomping with her hoof as Luna hides a window curtain. When she was done counting, Yuna looks around and found her mother by noticing her hooves and open the window curtain. Princess Luna: You found me. Oh, my sweet baby filly. (nuzzles her baby as she giggles) It's my turn now. You can hide, Yuna. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... When Luna was counting, Yuna hides under her parents' bed. Princess Celestia: (chuckles) Princess Luna: 6... 7... 8... 9... 10. Ready or out, here comes Mama. Baby Yuna: (hiding her parents' bed)   Hiro: Sorry I'm late, Luna, I've had a meeting with Chancellor Neighsay. Princess Celestia: Shh. Luna was trying to find Yuna. Baby Yuna: (giggling) Princess Luna: (uses her magic to found Yuna) There you are, My little Yuna. (giving Yuna multiple kisses and blow raspberry on her belly) Baby Yuna: (laughs)   Princess Celestia: Isn't Yuna adorable? Hiro: Yes, she is a lot like her mother.   Baby Yuna: (hugging her mother) Princess Luna: (chuckles) Hiro: She's beautiful. As the flashback ends, Yuna begins to understand why she had Infinity Magic. Princess Yuna: So, that's why I know every magic. Princess Luna: Yes, Yuna, you were born with Magic merched from the endless energy of the Space, Power, Reality, Mind, Time, and Soul Infinity Stones. Princess Celestia: You see now you know why you have so much potential in you, Yuna, you always have greatness in you. At the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber trained Yuna and her friends to fight. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready, set, now! Grubber: (whistles and swallows his whistle) Princess Yuna: Take this, Nightmare Moon! Cal Devereaux: Down ya go, Lord Nooth! Apple Bloom (Human): Nice work! Then, Yuna and her friends showed the young human counterparts the new weaponry for all kinds of weapons. Princess Yuna: Behold! Diamond Tiara (Human): Whoa! Silver Spoon (Human): Look at all those weapons! Cozy Glow (Human): I've never seen anything like it! Ocellus (Human): Awesome! Princess Yuna: Choose any weapon you like. Apple Bloom (Human): Golly! Sweetie Belle (Human): Look at those lightsabers! Scootaloo (Human): We could get use to those. Babs Seed (Human): I don't mind any weapons. Gabby (Human): Me either, they're amazing. Diamond Tiara (Human): I suppose the Lightsabers will do. Silver Spoon (Human): And a few blasters will work. Gallus (Human): I kinda like the sword better. Ocellus (Human): This would work. Smolder (Human): They're okay. Sandbar (Human): I don't play with weapons, I use them wisely. Silverstream (Human): They're so cool! Yona (Human): Yona won't mind a few. Cozy Glow (Human): Me either. Terramar (Human): They're incredible. Later, Yuna could feels the kick of her baby sibling on the way. Princess Luna: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225